Return
by HatterSaz
Summary: The Uchiha family reunite


The woman stood watching as her son squirmed under her gaze. Let's just say, she was a little pissed. "What do you think you were doing Boruto?! That memorial depicts the faces of this villages heroes! You can't go painting it willy nilly! And with a jolly roger of all things..." She trailed, sighing as she remembered the hat wearing skull covering the sixth Hokage face. "Baa-Chan will not be pleased." Boruto pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't see why their so great. All they do is sit in that office all day and order people around." His pout grew stronger and the woman felt a sting in her heart.

Her face was up there too, so he basically just insulted her. She sighed, ignoring the jab and pushed her glasses back up her nose. Late nights watching over her babies in the dim light having it's toll on her eyes. "Come on Boruto. Why not spend your time training? I'm sure you would be as strong as your dad if you did." She smiled, hoping it would help.

However, the boy had other ideas. "Dad?! And where is he then?! Wondering the world that's where! What kind of strong man leaves his wife and two kids?! He's pathetic!" His mum understood his pain. She didn't like the situation any more than he did but, insulting his father pushed a button. It was hard sure but, his father needed the journey. A tick appeared on her forehead as she lowered her head so her bangs covered her face. "What kind of 'strong man' paints a Hokage memorial?"

Boruto's sister stood in the door way, cowering slightly behind the frame. Her face somehow showed fear and amusement at the same time. She was amused that her brother was about to incur their mum's wrath. However, she was also scared there would be collateral. And considering she was the only other person in the house, she was sure it would be her. _"Way to go Boruto! You're such a dobe, dattebayo."_

Boruto growled at his mum. "At least I didn't run away! I stood proud like a real ninja!" He took another proud stance, ignoring the new tick adorning his mother's head. "Which lead to you being caught and punished. Not very good ninja skills there dattebayo." That should have been a sign. Warning him of the danger ahead. It informed his sister, and she made sure to hide in the kitchen, taking the knives with her. "I didn't run from my responsibility though! I mean, dad doesn't even come back that often! What's with that?! Unworthy and pathetic."

The final big tick appeared and the woman's hair began to thrash around like tails. The boy gaped as he realised the error of his ways. "How, DARE, you speak, of your father, LIKE THAT!" She screamed as she charged at the boy. Her daughter cringed at the scream and when she thought about it, she heard the pain in her mum's voice. This saddened her and, she wanted to come out and comfort her mum but, she was scared. Plain and simple.

A loud bang shook the house and a new face smiled wildly at the two chasing each other. The blonde waved, clearly not feeling the threatening aura coming from her friend, and proceeded through the door. "Naruko! You won't believe it! You need to come with me!" She strode up to Naruko like it was nothing and pulled on her arm. The golden blonde squeaked before grabbing her son, who signalled his sister, and looked at the other blonde quizzically. "What is it Ino? Sakura spread another rumour about me?" She didn't think that was the case with how happy Ino looked but, she had to be sure.

Ino shook her head. "It's so good! I can't wait for you to see!" Naruko quirked her eyebrow. With a moment of thought, she turned to the house to see her daughters shadow clone lock the door. "Thank you Sarada." The girl nodded as they continued through the village with Ino.

They were weaving through the villagers gathering near the Hokage's Tower when Boruto spoke up. "What is with all these people?" Sarada shook her head. "I don't know." Ino just grinned, which sent a shiver down Naruko's spine. Something that Sarada and Boruto knew didn't happen often. Which then sent shivers down their spines.

They made their way through the halls of the Hokage's Tower, heading for the main office. Ino grinned as she slowly opened the door to add tension. The small family looked on in curiosity and fear.

"Then, because Shizune-Nee-Chan needed to spend her time here, I was made head of the hospital. Isn't that amazing Sasuke-Kun?" Naruko froze. Right in front of her, attached unwillingly to an annoying pink tuft, was her husband.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance before looking at the opening door. His eyes widened, then his face relaxed into a smile as he got up and walked towards his family. Ino watched as the family reunited, and Sakura pouted at the loss of contact.

Sarada had tears in her eyes, as did Naruko. Boruto however, looked ready to kill the man. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU GO ON AN ADVENTURE AND LEAVE YOUR WIFE HERE WITH TWO KIDS WITHOUT ANOTHER THOUGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE SUFFERED?!" Sasuke was taken back by his son's words. Though, he knew they were true. "Boruto!" She was about to speak when Sasuke shook his head and knelt down. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled ruefully. "I don't know, sorry. But I will make it better I promise." Boruto pouted and Sasuke felt his heart flutter. _"He looks just like his mum doing that."_

Sarada stepped forward. "Though I do agree with Aniki, you did in fact hurt mum and are a teme for doing so. I'm still really happy your back." She smiled, a small blush the same colour as her glasses gracing her cheeks. Sasuke smiled at her before pulling his kids into a tight hug. Both complained about it being embarrassing but, he didn't care. They were honest with him and trying to protect their mum, that deserved a hug.

However, Boruto pushed him back. "No! You can't just abandon us then come back and hope everything is fine! You hurt mum and I can't forgive you for that!" Sasuke looked to Sarada, wondering about her opinion. She wore the same expression as her brother now. "Indeed. You left her with two kids as she was being made Hokage. Which then added an entire village to her shoulders. And being the stubborn woman she is, she held it all to herself. Did you know she was recently discharged from hospital because of it?" Sasuke's eyes widened as they shot to his wife. She looked a little sheepish as she nodded. Sasuke felt a sting in his heart. What had he done?! He turned back to his kids and engulfed them in another hug. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you all, ok?" With a huff from Boruto, the two kids agreed.

Naruko's smile was small and pained. She loved seeing them like this but, couldn't help but think of the following question. "How long for this time?" Sasuke looked at her, again looking guilty and ashamed. But then, his face lit up. "Until I die." Naruko looked astonished. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Sasuke was, smiling?! He continued smiling and she felt her stomach flip.

"What do you mean dad?" Sarada cocked her head slightly. He smiled at her before standing up. "I mean, I am here forever, I will not leave unless my family are with me." He smiled and his kids gaped at him. "Seriously?!" They chorused. He chuckled, another rarity, and patted their heads. "Seriously. I dropped out of the ninja programme so I could spend time with my family." Naruko slapped a hand to her mouth. He dropped being a ninja for them? She didn't know how to feel. So many emotions attacked her all at once. Even when her kids hugged her husband tight, she didn't know how to feel.

Sasuke walked over to her and wiped the tears she didn't know she was shedding from her scarred cheek. "I realised on my travels that, I missed you guys too much." He smiled and a squeal came from near the Hokage. "Sasuke-Kun missed me?! Kyaaaaa!" Everyone other than Sakura rolled their eyes.

Sasuke then leaned into Naruko's ear. "Let's show her what I meant." He smirked as he watched his wife turn beetroot. "We can't do that here!" She loudly whispered. Luckily, only he heard it though. He chuckled again. "Not what I meant, dobe." He leaned in and locked his lips with hers. She missed this, and she could tell he did too. They had missed each other immensely. But now, they would be a happy family again.

She sighed as her and her son stood in the garden. "What did I tell you about painting the Hokage faces?! And what even is that ball you drew on the third's head? It only had one star." The boy chuckled to himself. His mum couldn't help but be a critic. "I don't see a problem. It just looks like a tattoo dattebayo." A tick appeared on the woman's head "Boruto!" He laughed as the woman chased him around the garden.

Sarada stood in the doorway and sighed. "They're at it again." A laugh came from the kitchen. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Sarada sighed again before walked down the corridor. "I'm going to wash up before dinner!" Sasuke shouted his acknowledgement before carefully cutting the tomatoes. He had learnt that they were Boruto's favourite while Sarada leaned towards ramen. Though, the girl would never admit it.

Sasuke sensed a familiar chakra and sighed, grabbing another bowl to prepare for the guest. Said guest walked to the back door and watched as Naruko chased Boruto around the garden. "Ne, Boruto is just like a mini male Naruko huh?" Sasuke chuckled. "Spot on Kakashi-sensei." The man eye smiled before calling out to them. "Hey! Dinner's almost ready!" The two fighting shot inside in an instant and Kakashi chuckled. _"Mini male Naruko indeed."_


End file.
